132infantryarmafandomcom-20200214-history
Civil war in Takistan
The civil war in Takistan was a major conflict in the middle east with multiple armed groups and nations involved. The 20th Febuary 2017 is marked as the outbreak of the civil war following Muhammad Al-Jamars death and the war came to a close on the 28th of January 2021 after almost 4 years of fighting. The Civil War When the war started the positions of many political groups and parties that had formed were rather unclear. The first clashes between armed militants happen between the Takistani Nationalist Warriors and the Socialist Front around the 20th Febuary 2017. The list below shows all important battles and groups involved in the war. 2017 Involved groups: Major: * Takistani Nationalist Warriors * Socialist Front * Malchadi Minor * Fighters for Independence and Sovereignty of Takistan * Islamic State in Takistan * People for Autonomy of Northern Takistan * Independent fighters for Democracy * Followers of Al-Jamar Major Battles (casualty numbers of major battles only include fighters) Battle of Chak Chak (24th Febuary 2017 - 6th March 2017) Conflict Parties: Takistani Nationalist Warriors against Socialist Front and Followers of Al-Jamar Outcome: Victory and Occupation of Chak Chak by the Takistani Nationalist Warriors Casualties: 1 235 Killed and 3 400 wounded on all sides. Effects: The first major engagment between the Takistani Nationalist Warriors and the Socialist Front took place in southern Takistan. The Socialist Front was supported by the Followers of Al-Jamar a minor group that declared itself against the TNW. The battle lasted less than 2 weeks and the TNW was able to capture Chak Chak and push the Socialist Front towards the north. Battle of Loy Manara (5th March 2017 - 24th March 2017) Conflict Parties: Takistani Nationalist Warriors against Socialist Front against Malchadi Outcome: Victory and Occupation of Loy Manara and it´s Airfield by the Malchadi Casualties: 3 500 Killed and 7 750 wounded on all sides. Effects: This battle was one of rare battles were the 3 major conflicts parties fought each other at the same time. It´s target was the valueable airfield of Loy Manara. The Malchadi were able to deploy a signifcantly bigger force for the battle than either of the other two groups. The battle lasted 19 days and the battle was carried out almost without any breaks in between. The TNW had to stop their efforts due to fatigue of their deployed troops. The socialist front didn´t had the ammo supplies in reserve neccesary to continue the constant fighting. The Malchadi were therefore able to occupy the airfield and Loy Manara and therefor one of the most important strategic key positions in Takistan. First battle of Feruz Abad (2nd April 2017 - 27th July 2017) Conflict Parties: Socialist Front against Malchadi Outcome: Strategic victory of the Socialist Front but no Occupation of the city. Casualties: 18 500 Killed and 28 000 wounded on all sides. Effects: The bloodiest battle of the first year of the civil war lasted almost 4 months and was between the Socialist Front and the Malchadi. Non of the two groups was able to gain an advantage in the battle for months. The town was not occupied by any of the groups after the end of the battle but it was important for the Malchadi´s defeat at the Rasman airfield. The socialist front launched an offensive against the Airfield while the Malchadi focused their forces on Feruz Abad. This victory broke the strong position of the Malchadi in the north and the socialist front secured a very important strategic key position within Takistan. Battle of Rasman Airfield (24th July 2017 - 15th August 2017) Conflict Parties: Socialist Front against Malchadi Outcome: Victory of the Socialist Front and occupation of Rasman and it´s airfield. Casualties: 2 800 Killed and 4 000 wounded on all sides. Effects: The battle of Rasman airfield lasted 3 weeks and was a major victory for the Socialist Front. The prior battle of Feruz Abad was the key to this important strategic victory by the Socialist Front. Battle of Nur (1st September 2017 - 28th October 2017) Conflict Parties: Fighters for Independence and Sovereignty of Takistan against People for Autonomy of Northern Takistan Outcome: Victory of the People for Autonomy of Northern Takistan and occupation of Nur Casualties: 900 Killed and 1700 wounded on all sides. Effects: Nur wasn´t occupied by any major group during the first year of the civil war it therefore became intersting for the minor groups as it was a close position to the Nagara-Oilfield. The battle lasted almost 2 months and the force deployed weren´t anywhere near the numbers major groups used in prior battles. However the victory of the People for Autonomy of Nothern Takistan was an important symbolic victory for the group but on the other side more than 50 % of the casualties were civilians. Total Casualties of 2017 In major battles of all groups: 26 935 fighters were killed 44 850 fighters were wounded 8 850 of whom died because of the short or long term effects of their injury and 7 450 of the wounded have been permanently disabled. In all battles of the year: 38 000 fighters were killed 67 000 fighters were wounded 15 650 of whom died because of the short or long term effects of their injury and 14 300 of the wounded have been permanently disabled. 2 800 civilians have been killed. Around 2 000 as a result of "collateral damage". 600 of whom died because of the lack of supply such as food and medicine. 200 were killed directly by force most likely war crimes. 7 000 civilians have been wounded 1 200 of whom died because of the short or long term effects of their injury and 400 of the wounded have been permanently disabled. 300 civilians are missing. Civilian Situation during 2017 Civilians of Takistan have clearly been affected by the war mostly because of the significant downfall of life quality. The casualties of the civilians are alerting but low compared to the casualties of soldiers actively taking part in combat. War crimes were comitted but in no organised way and those comitted are considered to have been ordered by single officers authorized and not by the higher leadership of a group. It is unkown if they have been held responsible. Most civilians were killed as a result of collateral damage and were not the target of an attack. Efforts have been reported to evacuate civilians from combat zones. Temporary ceasefires were made to let civilian groups escaped out of the danger zone. Most victims were killed by indirect artillery fire. The amount of wounded civilians made the war a topic in the security council of the united nations. Most of the wounded civilians who have died as a result of their injuries were missing basic medical care. The disabled civilians are missing the neccasary medical care to live properly with their injury as well. 300 civilians have been reported missing. Some of them might have secretly escaped from their families to join one of the fighting groups. Most however have most likely been kidnapped or killed without their dead body being found. 180 of the missing civilians are woman.